Happy New Year!
by AnkouRavien
Summary: Last day of the year, Elgang is going to do something before new year, but some of them are messing around.


_And I decided to keep continuing this kind of story for no reason :D Sequel from Christmas Present. You don't have to read the previous stories. Enjoy!_

* * *

Elsword – Infinity Sword

Aisha – Dimension Witch

Rena – Wind Sneaker

Raven – Blade Master

Eve – Code: Empress

Chung – Deadly Chaser

Ara – Sakra Devanam

Elesis – Blazing Heart

Add – Diabolic Esper

Lu/Ciel – Chiliarch/Dreadlord

* * *

"It's almost new year," Rena sat on the sofa, looking at the Christmas decoration they made a few days ago.

"They said you have to change yourself to be a better person for new year!" Ara shouted as she makes a 'how to be a better person' list.

"Nobody does that," Ciel sighed.

"Actually, someone does that," Aisha looked at Add.

On Christmas day, their friend—Add—decided to be a weirdo.

Add is still putting his headphone, listening to music.

"I'm glad he accepted my present!" Rena gave a sigh of relief.

"You hear that Ciel, you have to be a better servant!" Lu crossed her arms.

"I'm the best servant. No need to be better," Ciel smiled.

"Step 1, let's admit our sin!" Ara smiled.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Chung suggested.

* * *

They're circling a bottle. Ara spins the bottle. It points Aisha.

"Fufufu…" Ara giggled. "Truth or dare?"

"T-Truth," Aisha gulped.

Ara claps her hands once. "Great! Who's your first crush?"

The girls are looking at her, waiting for her answer while the others don't really care about it.

"I-It's…" Aisha blushed.

"Spill it!" Eve smiled.

"…Elsword," Aisha mumbled.

"I knew it!" Rena squealed as she looks at Aisha and Elsword.

Elsword feels nothing about this. "I knew that too. It's obvious".

"Shut up!" Aisha yelled.

Elesis pinches Elsword's cheeks. "Elsword! You can't do that to a girl!"

"So you have interest in younger man," Eve nodded.

"Next!" Ara spun the bottle. It points Ara.

Ara looks at the bottle. "Bottle, I trusted you!"

"Truth or dare?" Aisha smirked.

"Dare," Ara smiled.

Aisha shows her evil grin. "Kiss Raven".

Raven sighs. "Why me?"

Ara moves closer to Raven. "Okay! Let's do this!"

"Revenge, Ara!" Aisha shouted.

"This is not a revenge, Aisha," Ara moved her arms to the back of Raven's neck. "This is challenge".

"Don't bring me to your problem!" Raven protested.

Elesis closed Elsword's eyes. "18 or older, Elsword".

"Okay," Elsword replied.

"You hear that, Chung?" Lu closed Chung's eyes. "18 or older".

Chung tilted his head. "You're younger than me—"

"Shut up, human!" Lu yelled.

* * *

Not even an awkward moment was made between Ara and Raven after that kiss. They're acting like usual. Aisha is not happy with this.

"Aisha is disappointed~" Ara said cheerfully as she spins the bottle. It points Add.

"Oh! This is going to be interesting!" Ara giggled. "Truth or dare?"

Add moved his headphone from his head. "What?"

"Truth or dare?" Rena asked with a smile. She also finds this interesting.

"Truth," Add answered. He's prepared for any weird question.

Ara and Rena are whispering something and then they nodded. "Which one of us girls that you find attractive?" Ara asked.

"None," Add answered honestly.

"Come on, Add! Pick one!" Rena insisted.

"Eve," Add put his headphone back.

"Ha! Of course I'm attractive!" Eve put her hands on her hips.

"I don't think that's the truth because he said none and you forced him to pick one, so that would be a random answer," Elsword replied.

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm attractive!" Eve shouted proudly.

Ara spun the bottle. It points Elsword.

"Truth or dare?" Ara asked.

"Dare," Elsword smirked.

Suddenly everyone make a small group (except Elsword, Eve, and Add). "This is going to be difficult. Weird command wouldn't make him embarrassed," Lu said with serious face.

"We need to think of something normal," Ciel continued.

"I think we should let this slip by. He's happy with anything," Raven sighed.

A few days ago, Raven gave him colorful stones as a Christmas present and he's really happy with it.

"Elesis, any idea?" Ara looked at Elesis with full of hope.

Elesis snaps her finger. "Leave it to me!"

They look at Elsword. "Elsword, slam Conwell to the ground!" Elesis commanded.

Elsword summons Conwell and slams it to the ground.

"You dare to challenge me?!" Conwell yelled at Elsword.

"Of course!" Elsword smirked.

"W-Wait! This is a bad idea!" Rena panicked. "Guys, stop it!"

Luckily Elsword and Conwell didn't fight at house. Ara spins the bottle. It points Aisha.

Aisha startled. "Again?!"

Ara laughs. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Aisha murmured.

"Who's your crush now?" Lu asked.

"H-Hey, come on!" Aisha protested, but the girls are waiting for her answer.

Aisha narrowed her eyes at Lu. "Add. Happy?"

"Aaaw!" the girls looked at Aisha with a smile.

"He didn't hear it," Elsword pointed Add. He's still enjoying his music with his headphone.

"That's good," Aisha gave a sigh of relief.

Ara spins the bottle. It points Rena.

"I think this would be interesting!" Ara shouted. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Rena gulped.

"Which one of the boys that you care the most?" Ara asked.

"Care, huh?" Rena lowered her head, thinking of who she cares the most is. "Chung".

"What? Me?" Chung looked at Rena in disbelief.

"Chung, I'm serious!" Rena looked at Chung worriedly. "Your father is controlled by a demon and you really had a hard time being a prince and things because you have to take over his place. Now you're here, still trying to help your father, although we failed once. You always put your smile to us. Are you okay?"

Everybody turned to silence, especially Chung. "That's deep," Elsword commented.

"Thanks for worrying, but don't worry. I'm okay!" Chung smiled.

"And you still don't have a girlfriend!" Rena continued.

A few months ago, Chung ALMOST got a girlfriend. Well, the truth is the girl was Elsword doing cross-dressing.

"I'm not okay!" Chung sat on the corner.

"Chung! Come back here!" Lu pulled Chung away from the corner, back to the group.

Ara spun the bottle many times until they got sick of it.

"I'm bored," Ciel sighed.

"Okay, last!" Ara spun the bottle. It points Ciel.

"Truth or dare?" Lu asked.

Ciel sighs. "Dare".

"Hm… I wonder what you should do," Lu put her hand on her chin and thinks of something.

Ara whispered something to Lu.

"Oh! That's good!" Lu nodded. "Ciel, remove the clothing of someone you like the most in here!"

"Adults only," Elesis closed Elsword's eyes again.

"Oh my," Rena closed Chung's eyes.

Ciel moved closer to Lu. "Lu, I'm sorry".

Lu startled. "W-Wait, what?!"

* * *

After all the adult contents, they're back to their normal life. Luckily Lu and Ciel are still like they used to be.

"Step 2, do something you really want to do!" Ara shouted.

"I'm going to save my dad!" Chung ran to his room and took his cannon. "I'll be right back!" he opened the door and ran outside.

"Chung! Come back before evening!" Rena shouted.

Ciel put bunny ears on Lu's head. "Ciel! What are you doing?!" Lu yelled as she took the bunny ears off her head.

"I just really want to do that," Ciel smiled.

"Hm…" Lu put the bunny ears on Ciel's head. "That looks good! Now let's put bunny costume on you!"

"Lu, wait! What about you?!" Ciel protested.

"Shut up!" Lu pushed Ciel to their room.

"I really want to dance," Rena touched her pointy finger with other pointy finger several times.

"Hey, me too!" Ara smiled, "but I always failed! Come to my room! I have some videos about dancing!"

Rena nodded. "Sure!"

"I'm going to sleep," Raven said as he walks to his room.

"I want to go to library! It's been a long time!" Aisha shouted cheerfully. "I'm off!"

"Come back before evening, Aisha!" Rena shouted.

"I-I'm going to my room!" Elesis ran to her room.

Eve tilted her head. "What's on her mind?"

"Come on!" Ara pulled Rena to her room.

"Well, we're pretty much doing everything we want to do, so let's try doing nothing at all," Elsword suggested.

"That's a good idea," Eve nodded.

Add removes his headphone. "Elsword, Eve, do you have crayons?" he asked.

"Crayons?" Elsword and Eve looked at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Elesis' room.

Elesis is standing in front of a mirror. "Do I look good?" she asked to herself. She's wearing a red dress with a red ribbon on her back, red high heels, and a red ribbon on her head as an accessory. She squats and put her hands on her face. "What the hell?! I'm so embarrassed with myself!"

Elesis looked at her wardrobe. "Maybe I'll try another one".

* * *

Aisha and Chung came back before evening like Rena told them to. "I didn't even find my father," Chung murmured as he entered the house.

They're surprised with what they see. "What is the meaning of this?!" Aisha shouted.

The wall is full of drawings. Most of them are kids drawings, something like a house with a tree, monsters, and animals.

Finally the others came out from their room. "Explain!" Rena threatened.

"Add said he really want to draw on the wall like children would do, so we bought him a crayon and you know the rest," Eve smiled.

Rena looked at Elsword and Eve skeptically. "We're doing nothing the whole time," Elsword continued.

"That's a nice drawing of gummy bears," Raven smiled.

Ara and Lu glared at Add. "Add, why?!"

"You guys never get tired of this gummy bears things," Ciel sighed.

"Why are you two wearing bunny costumes?" Chung asked as he looked at Lu and Ciel.

"It's none of your business~" Lu smiled.

Rena crossed her arms. "Add, clean this house, now!"

"Um… what's this?" Ara pointed one of the drawings on the wall. Most of the drawing is painted with red crayon with white lines.

Add looked at it. "That's striated muscle fibres, if you looked at it using a microscope".

"Actually you're really good at this!" Ara commented.

"I have a question. Why did you look at it using a microscope?" Raven asked.

"You know, when you're really bored and you do something irrelevant to your life," Add explained, still drawing the wall with a crayon.

"Add, stop it!" Rena yelled. "Okay, guys! There's a party at Ruben, so let's go there together!"

"Party?!" Elsword and Eve looked at Rena with sparkling eyes.

"Elsword, Eve, and Add, you three stay here and clean this wall," Rena crossed her arms.

"But we didn't do anything!" Elsword shouted.

"Yeah! We want to do nothing once, so we did nothing!" Eve continued.

"You two bought the crayons for Add, right?" Rena asked with a creepy smile. "Let's go, guys!"

The others go to Ruben, leaving those three in the house.

"Are we going to clean it or help Add instead?" Elsword asked.

"I have an idea before we clean it," Add smirked. He told them his idea.

"That's a good idea!" Eve agreed. "Let's do it!"

* * *

"Hmph! This strawberry cake is not delicious as Ciel's!" Lu commented as she ate her strawberry cake.

"Come on, Lu. Don't say that," Ciel patted Lu's head.

"Elesis is really popular in here," Ara said. Elesis is surrounded by the villagers.

"I love this!" Chung played with a sparkler on his hand.

"I've never seen that one in my world! Gimme!" Lu took the sparkler away from Chung.

"I have more!" Chung showed 29 boxes of sparklers to Lu.

"Sparkler! I want to play with sparkler!" Ara took one sparkler.

"That's too many," Rena commented.

"Actually, I though Elsword and Eve will join us, so I bought 29 more for them," Chung smiled. "Well, I don't think they would come here".

Rena tilted her head. "Why?"

"Because you leave THREE of them at house alone," Raven sighed.

Rena facepalmed. "What have I done?!"

* * *

"Sliding tackle!"

Thud!

Elsword and Eve are laughing together. They created mini flood while cleaning the wall, which has nothing to do with mini flood.

Suddenly water flows from the ceiling.

"Add! You did it!" Elsword and Eve shouted cheerfully.

A few minutes later, Add came.

"We burst the pipes," Add cackled.

Elsword pour the soap from the bathroom to the floor.

"I thought we're going to clean the wall," Add said confusedly.

"We can do that later," Eve replied.

Elsword lies down on the floor and slides himself to kitchen. "Weee!"

Add grate a crayon with a grater to make the floor colorful.

"Oh! I have something on my room!" Eve quickly went to her room by flying.

Elsword turns the faucet on kitchen on. "We need more water!"

Add snaps his finger. More water flow from the ceiling. "You're the best!" Elsword gave a thumb-up.

Eve came back with glitters. "Glitter for everyone!" she took some of the glitters and spread it to the air.

* * *

5 minutes before New Year.

"I'm getting bored of this," Lu yawned as she lit another sparkler.

"They didn't come," Chung murmured. "We have no choice but to lit all the sparklers".

"Look! I can write my name!" Ara shouted. She moves the sparkler in the air and the light moved like a pen.

Elesis comes and sighs. "Oh my Lady El that never-ending-'long-time-no-see-Elesis!' made me sick!"

"It finally ends," Chung smiled. He gives a sparkler to Elesis. "Now help us!"

Elesis summoned blaze from her hand and burned the whole sparkler in a second. Now there's only fire left and the handle crooked. "I thought it would be beautiful".

The firework on Chung's sparkler is gone. He threw the handle to the ground. "That's it! We're going to lit the last 6 boxes at once!"

Rena startled. "W-Wait! Are you sure?!"

"Yes," Chung put the 6 boxes of sparklers in the middle of them.

Elesis summoned blaze in her hand. "Step aside, guys!"

Everybody stays away from the sparklers. Elesis throws the blaze and it lights so bright. A second later, it only remains fire.

"What a waste," Aisha commented.

"Countdown! 10! 9! 8! …"

"Oh! It's almost new year!" Lu jumped around.

"Wait! Let me open my can!" Ara took out a can of soda and drinks it.

"3! 2! 1! Happy new year!"

Numerous colorful fireworks can be seen in the sky.

"Yes! I drank this from last year to this year!" Ara shouted as she raised the can up. "I drank this for one year!"

"Happy new year!" Lu shouted.

* * *

Last minute before new year…

"Cool! I'm sparkling because of glitters!" Elsword looked at his hands.

"I am Sparkling Nasod!" Eve shouted proudly.

Add sneezes. "I think I'm going to be sick next year".

"Yeah! Me too!" Elsword smiled happily.

"Well, I'm not," Eve murmured. "I'm sorry".

"Take care of us," Add chuckled.

"Sure! I'll be your nurse until you two back to normal healthy life!" Eve put her hands on her hips.

Sound of fireworks can be heard. They quickly look outside the window to see fireworks.

"Happy new year!" Elsword hugged Eve and Add.

"We've been playing with water for a year!" Eve smiled.

Elsword released his hug. "That means the others will be back in no time," Add cackled.

"No!" Elsword and Eve panicked.

"Most of the electronics are broken!" Eve tried to turn on the TV several times.

"We can fix that while everyone is sleeping, Eve," Add replied calmly.

"A-Add, can you fix the pipes?" Eve asked.

"Leave that to me," Add gave a thumb-up.

"We'll clean the flood," Elsword said, "but what about the wall? We can't clean it in a short time!"

"I have an idea. Don't worry," Add smirked.

* * *

The others are on their way home. "I wonder how those three doing at home," Rena said worriedly.

"I think the wall is not cleaned yet. You know them," Raven sighed.

"I should invite them back then," Rena murmured. "Why do I leave them to clean the wall? I mean, it's our first time celebrating new year with Lu and Ciel".

"Don't worry, Rena!" Lu smiled.

They walk to their home. "We're home!" Rena opened the door.

Unexpectedly, the house is clean. The wall is brighter than usual. Even the floor is like a mirror and the house smells good.

Elsword greeted them while holding a room spray. "Hey!"

All of them entered the house and lock the door. They looked around the house. "I can't believe you three did a great job!" Rena smiled.

"Of course! We always do a great job!" Eve crossed her arms.

Raven touches the wall with his human arm. A stain of paint leaves on his finger. "You repaint it?"

Elsword, Eve, and Add startled.

"That's why you spray the entire house with perfume, so we can't smell the paint?" Raven narrowed his eyes at them. "Must be Add's plan".

Add laughed. "But we CLEANED it".

"Well, yeah," Raven looked at the stain in his finger, "but you JUST paint it".

Elsword sneezed. "Hey, come on, Raven! It's clean, right?"

"Elsword, did you catch a cold?" Elesis walked toward Elsword.

"No, sis! I'm fine!" Elsword smiled.

"You're not! Your voice changed a bit!" Elesis placed her forehead on Elsword's. "Yeah, you're sick," Elesis sighed as she moves her head away from Elsword.

"Guys! They cleaned the wall! Don't fight!" Lu smiled.

Raven narrowed his eyes at them. "Did you guys play with water? That's why the floor is so clean that you can see yourself on the floor?"

The triplet startled. Again.

"R-Raven, chill," Rena tried to calm Raven down.

"Y-Yeah, we did," Elsword admitted.

Raven sighs. "What were you thinking?! This is winter! Don't make yourself sick!"

"Sorry," the triplet apologized.

"I'll make herbals for you two in the morning. Just rest for now," Raven smiled.

Elsword whispered something to Add to make him laugh.

"Hm? What is it?" Eve looked at Elsword and Add. Elsword whispered the same thing to Eve and she laughs.

"By the way, happy new year!" Rena smiled. "Okay! Let's rest!"

* * *

Everybody went to their room.

Rena surprised when she went to her room. The wall is filled by drawings. On the left side is kids drawings and the right side is full of whatever-Add-had-seen-using-a-microscope. In front of her, "HAPPY NEW YEAR" is written in the middle, decorated by some colorful fireworks drawings.

"ELSWORD! EVE! ADD! EXPLAIN THIS!"

* * *

 _Happy new year, everyone! I can't wait for them to pay the bills, especially water service XD_

 _Anyway, you know that one of Dreadlord's winning pose, the one that Ciel tried to put bunny ears on Lu?_

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
